


Procreate

by evilsexdemon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Basically Eddie teaching Venom what sex is, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: 'It wasn’t like he was missing a lot, or anything, but a guy has his needs. Eddie had needs. Neither of them mentioned it, so either Venom genuinely didn't know what sex was, or he did, and was somehow doing all of this on purpose.'





	Procreate

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Venom and well. decided to jump on the bandwagon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie was starting to get used to having Venom around.

No, really. After a while he realized sharing his body with an alien symbiote had its upsides, too. For example, whenever he’d hurt himself by accident, it’d heal instantly. Or when he tripped and was very close to hitting the floor, Venom would pick him up by his arm and put him back down. Plus, not being alone made the, well, loneliness more bearable. They could sit on the couch for hours, watching reruns or even just commercials, and Venom would take it all in, showing genuine interest in learning more about human culture. Sometimes he’d even comment on it, too, and Eddie got to be sarcastic without repercussions. It was nice. 

There were downsides too, though. No loneliness meant no alone time, no privacy. Going to the bathroom had never been so uncomfortable, even though Venom usually didn't talk while he was doing… private stuff. Showering was awkward too, and Eddie found himself looking at the wall without moving his head once, because Venom could see through his eyes, and he didn't know how he felt about an alien looking at his genitals. 

It wasn’t like he was missing a lot, or anything, but a guy has his needs. Eddie had needs. Neither of them mentioned it, so either Venom genuinely didn't know what sex was, or he did, and was somehow doing all of this on purpose. Whenever there was a sex scene on TV, or even just kissing, he quickly changed the channel. 

“What was that?” Venom once asked, and Eddie cursed. “Nothing, none of your business.” 

“Your heart rate just elevated. Come on, Eddie. We don't have secrets for eachother.” Venom said. Eddie rolled his eyes. “Just because you keep saying that, doesn't mean it’s true.” 

“It is true.” Venom said, and took over his arm to press the ‘previous’ button on the remote. It was a commercial for one of those phone sex hotlines. There was a lady sitting in front of a camera, smiling and touching her breasts through her shirt. Eddie tried to move his hand, but Venom didn't budge. “You find this interesting.”

“No, I don’t.” Eddie said, and swatted at the hand Venom was controlling with his other hand. Venom’s hand backed away, and Eddie wondered how the hell an arm could look offended. “Your heart rate is getting faster. You're salivating more. Your body is reacting the exact same way you do when we eat at the nice Chinese place down the street.” 

“Not the same thing.” Eddie said defensively before he could stop himself. “God, why are we even talking about this? It’s none of your business.” 

“Yes it is.” Venom said, and he extended himself from Eddie’s shoulder, staring at him just to prove a point. “We share a body now. You said yourself you wanted us to learn. About earth, and all the things that are good about it. This.. show… makes you feel good. Makes us feel good.” 

The idea that Venom was getting turned on from watching shitty commercials was both scary and a bit funny. But it did make sense, the stuff Venom was saying. He had been doing his best to learn about Eddie’s world- and he wasn't necessarily a sexual person, or anything, but it was something he needed to know about eventually. No time like the present, huh. “You want to learn? That’s all?” 

“That’sss all.” Venom hissed, and turned his head towards the TV screen. The woman had popped the buttons on her shirt and had her hands down her bra. In a rather unconvincing sexy voice she repeated the phone number of the hotline. Eddie felt embarrassed. Commercials like these preyed on lonely men sitting on their couch at one AM, too lazy to watch actual porn. One hand down their pants, the other holding a beer. Eddie ignored the TV and instead looked at Venom, who seemed intrigued yet again. 

Eventually the symbiote turned around to face him again. “Would you call this number?” 

“What, right now or like, in general?” Eddie stammered. 

“Back before we met.” 

“...Maybe.” Eddie confessed. “I was not in a good place, without Annie.” 

“You were lonely.” Venom said. “Lonely and looking for a chat. Like the human on TV is saying.” 

“Yeah.” Eddie said. And it was true, he had considered it before. Usually, though, he ended up passing out because he’d had too much to drink. Except once, where his brain had been so kind as to wait until the call had started for him to pass out. Woke up in the morning with a 90 dollar phone bill and a splitting headache. Worst wednesday ever. 

“You’re not lonely now.” Venom said, and it was oddly reassuring to hear. “Yet the human on TV still makes you happy.” 

Ah, another beautiful moment broken. “She doesn’t make me happy.” 

“Yes she does.” Venom protested. “She makes all of your blood- oh.” 

Oh in-fucking-deed. 

Eddie just sighed, closed his eyes and sat back into the couch. He felt Venom move around him, but he didn’t have the energy to look him in the eyes right now. 

“Do you wish to procreate with this human?” Venom asked all of a sudden, and Eddie almost choked on his own tongue. 

“No! I don’t! I’ll explain it to you, but only once, okay, and if you have any questions, well, just google it, or something. Alright?” Eddie almost yelled. Venom closed his mouth and nodded. 

“When.. a uh.. when a guy- or a girl! thinks someone looks very nice, or, well, sexy, i guess, they want to.. have sex with them. But not just to.. procreate. But because it feels good.” 

Venom let out a laugh Eddie could feel in his stomach. “Human beings are primitive. My species has learned a long time ago not to give in to temptation.” 

Eddie raised his eyebrow. “Really? ‘Cause it’s like all you do is giving in to temptation.” 

“We influence one another.” Venom said simply. For a second, he let Eddie sit back down, until he seemingly changed his mind and grabbed Eddie’s chin with an inky tendril. His face was still floating inches in front of Eddie’s and he kissed him, until the human closed his eyes and made a soft noise in the back of his throat. 

“What are you doing?” he managed softly, so surprised by the sudden display of affection he didn't know what to do. He brought his hand up to his lips to touch them, feel the odd coldness Venom left behind wherever he went, and his saliva, from that odd tongue that didn't scare him as much as it should. 

“I like you, Eddie.” Venom said, and licked him over his face, across his mouth and nose. “The way you look, the way we go together. A lot of people find you… sexy, no?” 

“I don't know about that.” Eddie said, trying his hardest to sink even deeper into the couch. He tried to tell himself he just felt this way because of the commercial on TV, or the fact that he hadn't properly been touched in half a year, but Eddie’s heart was beating in his throat and his legs felt weak. 

“Anne thought you were.” Venom said. The tendril slid lower over his body and came to rest on his chest, the same place the woman on TV had had her hands at one point. “Anne wanted to do things with you.” 

“Ah.” Eddie said, because he really didn't want to think about his ex while having a potentially unethical makeout session with an alien symbiote. 

“You misunderstand. That wasn't a… dig at you.” Venom said, apologetically slithering a tentacle over his chin. “Just want to let you see. We are so good together. You... tempt me.” 

Holy shit. Eddie closed his eyes and facepalmed, too many things going on at once to deal with. How had he explained it earlier? Liking someone, liking the way they look? The only reason Venom had stayed on earth, he’d said, was because he liked Eddie. Was it truly more than just the symbiote getting used to having him around? Did Venom… love him?

“Yesssss. We have come to an understanding.” Venom hissed, eyes shut in pleasure. Eddie hadn't even said anything, but Venom knew, and understood. And honestly that feeling wasn't only Venom’s. Eddie loved the power he felt when Venom was inside of him, when they were fighting bad people, or even just when walking down the street. Knowing you could defeat anyone around you at any moment, even when choosing not to do it, felt empowering. But it wasn't just the power. Eddie loved the company, loved when Venom bickered with him about breakfast foods and helped him up when he tripped over his own feet. 

And, well, maybe it was weird to want to kiss a parasite living in your body. But Eddie never prided himself on being normal. So he grabbed the back of Venom’s head, the part that wasn't inside of him, and when he pulled Venom towards him the black substance flowed over his fingers, pulling him in. They kissed, again, and when Venom asked him between kisses whether he wished to procreate or not, Eddie couldn't stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i write this
> 
>  
> 
> Uhhhh leave kudos/a comment if you liked. Or disliked.... or-


End file.
